


7: Backtrack

by webhead3019



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: The official sequel to Wrong Turn: Left for Dead.





	1. Chapter 1

It is 2009. After 35 years of terrorizing West Virginia, the cannibalistic Hillickers are at the end of the line. The most prolific of the Mountain Men, Three Finger has at long last reaped the reward of his misdeeds. After being impaled through the chin by his own meathook and left to burn, the Hillicker clan is without a ringleader. Danny and Sally Hillicker, along with a handful of others are all that is left of the psychopathic family. Desperate and lusting for revenge, the Hillicker clan is hitting the road. The Hillickers intend to seek out all 7 survivors dating as far back as Chris Flynn and Jessie Burlingame of 2003. The Hillickers won't rest until all their losses have been avenged, but they won't stop there. Whomever they encounter along the way is fair game.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate pried open the rear doors to the crashed armored truck with a crowbar. Nate needed cash and this was a once-in-a-lifetime deal. As Nate began to load up, Nate yelped out as something struck him in the back with a pop. Nate looked down, realizing an arrowhead was sticking out or his heart. Nate fainted forward, impaling the arrowhead back into his body where it had traveled previously. There, Brandon appeared behind the fallen Nate, crouched with a longbow at hand. Brandon remarked, "Like I told you before... Never trust an ex-con." As Brandon ran up to the armored truck to take all the money for himself, an unaccounted hillbilly appeared behind him, clutching a crude club. The hillbilly struck Brandon upside the head. Brandon screamed as the hillbilly laughed manically, bludgeoning his face. Despite caving in Brandon's forehead, the Mountain Man refused to let up whacking Brandon until his skull cap had been completely crushed in. Sure enough, it was Danny Hillicker, barely recognizable from his last known sighting in 2003.


End file.
